Surgical lights have been used in operating rooms to provide increased light to a specific area of the room. Likewise, other wired devices, such as monitors, speakers, joysticks, keyboards and cameras, have been used in operating rooms to provide surgical information to a surgeon or other person in the operating room (e.g., images from a camera or patient vital information). Moreover, booms holding IVs, shelves, electrical outlets and/or gas outlets are used to assist medical personnel in helping patients. Such apparatuses receive and/or provide signals and power and/or gas to and/or from various supports mounted or provided in the operating room, thereby requiring conduits (including cables (e.g., electrical power, electrical data and fiber optic) and/or gas hoses) to extend through supports for such devices to the devices.